Titan Down: The Fall of Garfield Logan
by lar lindor
Summary: Gar's heart stops after a fight with a super villain. Raven feels guilty, especially when she can't heal him. Raven comes to a new appreciation of her teammate as she listens to Gar's friends talk to his comotose body.
1. Chapter 1

This is fanfiction. I don't own Teen Titans, DC Comics, Cartoon Network, or the characters in my story. 

_Author's notes: This story is not related to any of my other T.T. stories. Warning: I will be playing fast and loose with the timing of events in the characters' lives, both the animated version, and the comic book. Also, my history of Garfield Logan may not be 100 accurate. Most of the story will be told from Raven's perspective._

Titan Down: The Fall of Garfield Logan

A fanfiction story by Lar Lindor

Chapter One: The Battle Outward

(Raven's perspective)

"What a wonderful afternoon," I announced sarcastically. "Just me and Mr. Hyperactive. How did I get so lucky?"

"Aw, quit your complaining, Raven," Beast Boy growled. "It isn't exactly a treat for me either. Where is the rest of the team?"

Raven began to list their friends' activities: "Cyborg is visiting his friend Fixit. Starfire is dragging Robin to see a "Chick Flick." Superboy and Wonder Girl are visiting the Kent family in Smallville. Finally, Kid Flash and Jinx are doing the dating thing as well."

"That leaves us to man the Tower," B.B. commented unnecessarily.

The green shape shifter was doing laps in the pool while I read. The whole week had been villain-free for some reason. The quiet was interrupted by a loud sound.

"The trouble alert!" I cried. "I'll get it."

"Great," Beast Boy snarled in frustration. "What's the crisis, Raven?"

"Police have an unknown villain cornered in the warehouse section," I told him. "Hurry up and get dressed, Garfield."

_"_Right away,"Beast Boy snarled, "Little Miss Congeniality"

"I heard that," I snapped.

"I meant you to hear it," he responded.

"Raven, Beast Boy," shouts Robin's voice from the Titan Communicator. "I heard the alert on my utility belt. Do you need Star and I to break off our date?"

"B.B. and I can handle it," I assured our uptight leader. "You just enjoy your little chick flick, Robbie."

"Are you certain?" the leader pushed. Then in a lower voice, "this movie is killing me, I'd rather fight villains." Gar snickered in the background.

"Star has been looking forward to your date all week," I insisted.

"Rae and I can handle it." the green boy stated without enthusiasm.

"Don't call me Rae, please. My name…"

"…is Raven. Sorry, O Magical One," the boy sneered. "Far be it from me to give you a pet name."

"You're the group's 'pet' not me, Fido," I answered, trying to be funny.

"Whatever you say, Raven," he answered in a bored manner.

"_There he goes again," _I thought. _"The jokes and the mischief are gone-at least with me. Why do I sense so much resentment from Gar towards me?"_

Garfield was dry and dressed now. I couldn't help but notice my teammate wasn't a scrawny kid anymore. He was still lean, but the muscles were definitely there. Not that I find him attractive.

"Right," I agreed. "I'll teleport us." My companion is not fond of teleporting and I know it. I secretly missed our playful banter, and this was a way to annoy Gar. I miss his jokes, and our teasing. However, he's been like this towards me since Tokyo…

"No tele…" Beast Boy started to shout. Too late. He was already wrapped in my powers.

"…porting," he finished. "You know I hate it when you do that."

"Yep," I deadpanned. "Wait," I thought, "he seems genuinely upset. So much for teasing him." Our relationship has been more strained than usual lately. Garfield, the eternal optimist, has turned moody and cynical.

"No need to apologize, Rae," he growled in a low voice. "I know my feelings aren't important to you."

"I'm sorry, Garfield, I…" He turned his back on me, and walked away. The emotion she read from Gar was negative, and almost bitter. He made straight for the police barrier and spoke to the cop in charge.

"Heads up, Raven," the green hued boy snapped. "We're here for business, not daydreaming about you-know-who."

Blast it, he's figured out my crush problem. _Azar, he's right. I need to focus._

"Thanks for coming, Titans," the senior officer said. "A citizen reported a suspicious costumed character in this neighborhood. He ran in there when we tried to confront him."

"Do you have any idea who we're dealing with, officer?" Beast Boy asked.

"Sorry, son," the same policeman replied. "We were hoping you folks might know him."

"I can go in as an insect," the male teen suggested, "and check it out."

_Maybe I'm wrong, but I don't always trust Gar. He gets distracted so easily. _"We'll go in together," I insisted. "It's my call; B.B. Robin put me in charge."

The shape shifter looked darkly at me. He clearly disagreed with my idea, but wasn't going to challenge me in front of the police. "Fine," he groused. "I'll open the door, _if _that's okay with you."

Beast Boy morphed into an ant and went under the door. Seconds later, he let me into the building. I would've thanked him, but he again turned his back on me, and stalked away.

_"Just what is his problem?"_ I asked myself.

"Jerk,"I heard him mumble"She is so completely into herself."

We crept quietly through the building. Neither of us made a sound, as we searched for our quarry. The animal-like boy was using his sensitive sense of smell to track our foe.

Our foe, however, was also being silent. This was odd. I'd assumed we were looking for some super villain. Usually the bad guys come out swinging. Maybe this guy is trying to ambush us.

I glimpsed a figure wearing orange. He ducked away into the shadows in front of us. I pointed, but it was clear Gar had seen him or her as well.

Suddenly, the animal-like boy paused, and held up his hand. He gestured to a dark corner among the shelving. I nodded in acknowledgement.

We advanced quietly. Suddenly, Beast Boy whispered, "He's on the move, Raven."

My vision in the dark was not as good as his. I stumbled, and stepped on his feet. "Watch where you're going," I hissed. I was half kidding, but he didn't take it that way. He glared at me, and grunted. Again, I could feel anger from him.

"I can't do anything right around him," I moped. "I miss the way he used to be."

Their foe must have lost his nerve. Leaping out of his hiding place, he sprinted away from us. I spotted him running into an open door.

Now was the time for strategy. "We'll separate," I insisted. "I'll go right at the doorway, and you go left."

"I'm tracking his scent," he returned angrily. "We don't need to search for him."

"Again, I made the wrong move," I thought. "Now it looks like I don't trust him."

I wanted to talk to him, but he was beyond earshot at this point. My zeal to play leader was affecting my judgment. I admit it; I want to impress Robin with my leadership skills. So far, I sucked at being leader.

"I need Gar to track the villain for me," I thought. "That's what Robin would do. We each have our own strengths. This is what B.B. does best. I'm just in over my head."

I spotted our quarry. The villain was trapped. The room he'd entered was a dead end. He would have to fight. Suddenly, he disappeared into the shadows. I grabbed my communicator quickly. I needed to get Beast Boy over here. I'm afraid of being ambushed.

"Beast Boy, I need your help. I can't see…"

I spun as she heard a scuff of a boot on the concrete behind me. An agile form leaped at me in the dark. I ducked, and he missed. The villain spun and kicked me in the face. I nearly fell. Hands alive with electricity the man reached out for me.

"Look out, Raven!"

Suddenly, before his sparking hands could touch me, Beast Boy was there. He leaped between us in tiger form. His claws raked the villain's exposed side. Before he could follow up, the villain grabbed his right paw, and hung on.

Gar screamed in agony as the electrical charge struck his central nervous system. The shock turned him back into a human, and he slumped to the floor in front of me.

"I didn't mean to kill him," the villain babbled. "I just wanted to get away."

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Incensed, my powers picked up the mysterious villain like a rag doll, and slammed him into the nearest wall. With a loud grunt, the man fell into unconsciousness.

"Beast Boy!" I screamed in terror. "If he's hurt because of my incompetence…"

I reached down to my convulsing partner's body. I could smell cooking meat. His eyes were wide and staring. I reached down to check his heart beat. It was fading. Garfield Logan's brave heart stopped as he lay inert in my arms.

"9-1-1," I screamed into my communicator. "I need immediate help. My partner…" Here, words failed me, and I broke down into hopeless sobs.

_Cliffhanger alert!_


	2. Chapter 2

This is fanfiction. I don't own Teen Titans, DC Comics, Cartoon Network, or the characters in my story. 

_Author's notes: This story is not related to any of my other T.T. stories. Warning: I will be playing fast and loose with the timing of events in the characters' lives, both the animated version, and the comic book. Also, my history of Garfield Logan may not be 100 accurate. _

Titan Down: The Fall of Garfield Logan

A fanfiction story by Lar Lindor

Chapter Two: The Battle Internal

"Why can't you heal him, Raven?" Cyborg asked. It had been two hours since the battle in the warehouse. The villain, named the Electrocutioner, was in jail. Paramedics had re-started Garfield Logan's heart. The green shape shifter, however, was in some sort of coma.

"I healed his body," she explained sadly. "His spirit isn't available…at least to me. I'm not sure how I can help now."

"So his body is alive, but his…spirit is gone?" Robin asked, bewildered.

"Maybe he just won't answer…me," she confessed. "He died furious at me."

"How so?" Starfire asked. "Why would friend Beast Boy be angry at you?"

"We've been snapping at each other for weeks now," Raven said. "I was a jerk to him today especially."

There was a knock at the door. A doctor walked in, followed by a strict looking nurse.

"I'm sorry, Titans. This is an Acute Care Unit. Only one person at a time should be visiting," the middle aged physician announced.

"Oh, sorry," Robin acknowledged. "We need to get back to the tower soon, anyway."

"Should one of us stay, doctor?" Cy asked.

"It wouldn't be bad to have one person here all the time," the doctor decided. "You can set up a schedule if you like."

"That's fine," Cyborg agreed. "I'll stay first. I don't sleep the way the rest of you do anyway."

The two girls followed Robin out. The Boy Wonder held hands with his girlfriend. Raven followed, watching Robin hungrily.

Cyborg shook his head in disgust. Sometime around the time of Trigon's fall, the reclusive girl had developed an obvious crush on the team leader. Fortunately, Starfire was oblivious to the drama.

Only yesterday, Raven had come to Cyborg's room.

Flashback…

"Hello, Victor," Raven said quietly as the machine/man lifted weights. "Is this a good time to visit?"

"Sure, Rae, I mean Raven," he corrected immediately. "What's on your mind?" Wiping the sweat from his face, he sat down facing his visitor.

"It isn't what," she rushed, "it is who. I fear I am falling in love."

"You have a crush on Robin," Cy shrugged. "We all know about it."

"Shit," she cursed. "Does Robin know?"

"Not sure," he answered. "You should be more interested in whether Star knows."

"He feels something for me as well," she insisted. "I know he does."

"Look, Rae, maybe he does and maybe he doesn't. The point is that Robin is in a committed relationship. I also must point out that you are **supposed **to be Star's friend."

"There…is…that," she hung her head. "I'm confused, I guess. I don't know what to do with these…emotions of mine."

"We all develop crushes, Raven," the boy insisted. "It's a part of life. You're acknowledging this kind of emotion for the first time in your life."

"Have you ever..." she started.

"Jinx," he confessed. "It was when I infiltrated Brother Blood's school."

"And what happened?" she asked.

"We danced together, and flirted. It was nice. Soon though, I realized she wasn't an option: Not for me, anyway. Time healed the hurt."

"Oh," she said simply. "You think I'm fooling myself then?"

"I think you do feel something for him. He helped you through the worse part of your life. Right? In the same way-didn't you feel something briefly for Garfield after…y'know…Malchior?"

"I suppose I did," she admitted. "Gar was there for me. I know he'd been hurt, too: by that witch Terra. Yet he came to see me, just to tell me I wasn't alone."

"If you act on your feelings for Richard," Cy suggested. "It'll destroy the Teen Titans."

She nodded in recognition of his words. "Besides, he loves Kory, doesn't he?" She sniffed. "Whatever he feels towards me pales in comparison."

"I think so."

"I've been fooling myself," she pouted. "I fear I've made rather a fool of myself."

"It happens," her companion said. "The question is: what are you going to do now?"

"I…need to forget Robin," she sighed. "And get on with my life."

"There's someone out there for you, Rae," the boy smiled. "Find someone who can love you back."

"Thank you, Victor," she smiled for the first time since she'd entered his room. "The truth hurts sometimes."

Back to the present…

Raven sighed as she followed her two teammates. Vic was correct, and she knew it. Still, it hurt a little. Reaching out with her powers, she read Robin's emotions. The boy's emotions proved what she knew deep in her heart. He clearly loved the Tamarean Princess. Indeed, she had been fooling herself.

"Next question: How can I help Garfield?" she asked herself. When she tried to heal him, he had ignored her pleading cries for his spirit to return to his body. Perhaps meditation would help. Then she would travel to the place called Nevermore. She needed to get in touch with her feelings.

Raven in Nevermore

Meditation was only partially successful. She was somewhat calmer. However, Garfield's plight, and their fractured friendship haunted her. She needed to talk to her emotions.

"Emotions!" she cried. "I summon you to me." As she walked, her robes turned white.

Rude, clad in orange responded first, "No need to yell. We're all in the same body."

Rage, whose robes were red, was second. " Is this necessary?"

She did not respond to either emotion. She simply waited for the others to assemble. Soon enough, the white clad original was surrounded by nine Ravens.

"Why are there 9 of us?" she demanded.

A sneering Raven stepped forward in burgundy robes, "I'm the new girl on the block. You should know me, though. You released me recently."

White Raven blanched. She suddenly knew who this was, and why she existed. "Lust," she named the new emotion. "You shame me."

"Your dreams and fantasies about this Robin created me," Lust laughed cruelly.

"You're a perversion of me," Love accused. Lust continued to laugh unpleasantly.

"What can we do for you?" Knowledge (yellow) asked.

"I need to sort out all this mess with Robin and with Beast Boy," Raven admitted.

Author's note:green (brave), gray (timid), pink (happy), red (rage), orange (rude), yellow (knowledge), purple (love), brown (fear), burgundy (lust), and white (the real Raven).

"I'm proud of you," Rude mocked. "You've been a real bitch to Green Boy."

"You've lost his friendship," Fear quivered.

"You did hurt him," Timid started. "I think…"

"Oh, stow it, Timid," Brave snarled. "Go back to him in your Soul Self. Demand to speak to him."

"Happy? You haven't spoken," Raven noted.

The Pink Raven simply turned away. Happy wasn't happy.

"Love?" Raven identified that mysterious emotion. "Will you not speak?"

"I have been diminished. Lust has taken my place to an extent. You have no true Love for Robin. You just want him," Purple-robed Love whispered.

"That's right, girlie," Lust snickered.

"Are we in agreement about Robin?" White Raven asked before things got carried away. Love and Lust were staring daggers at each other.

"We agree," Knowledge acknowledged. "You need to move on with your life."

"I'm the lone dissenter," Lust defended. "Damn the torpedoes, full speed ahead! I bet I could teach you to seduce Hair Gel Boy."

"Enough about Robin. How can I reach Garfield?" Raven pressed, ignoring Lust's participation.

"Is that the correct question?" Knowledge asked.

"I think not," Brave asserted.

"Come back when you know the correct question," Knowledge suggested.

"Butt out until then," Rude ordered.

"Yeah, leave us alone," Rage raged.

"We agree with Knowledge," Fear and Timid nodded. "Come back with the right question."

Happy smiled for just a fraction of a second. She clearly agreed with the others.

Raven left Nevermore with more questions than answers. What was the elusive Correct Question?


	3. Chapter 3

This is fanfiction. I don't own Teen Titans, DC Comics, Cartoon Network, or the characters in my story. 

_Author's notes: This story is not related to any of my other T.T. stories. Warning: I will be playing fast and loose with the timing of events in the characters' lives, both the animated version, and the comic book. Also, my history of Garfield Logan may not be 100 accurate. _

Titan Down: The Fall of Garfield Logan

A fanfiction story by Lar Lindor

Chapter Three: Visitors, Part One

The press had found out about Beast Boy. Immediately, the hospital became a media circus. The hospital appealed to the paparazzi's conscience, only to find out that they don't possess one.

Cyborg had personally thrown out aggressive reporters/photographers dressed in medical scrubs twice. One of them impersonated a window cleaner to get close to Gar's room. The hero barely restrained himself from throwing them out a window.

"That's it, B.B.," he commented to the comatose teen, "I'm taking you to the Tower." It was arranged the next morning. Cy would monitor Gar in their high tech medical wing.

Visitors: "Mom and Dad" Dayton

The first visitors at the tower were Steve and Rita Dayton, Gar's adoptive parents.

"Greetings, Cyborg," Steve commented. "We've come for our son."

"Sorry for my husband's lack of tact," Rita sighed. "We would like to take Garfield home with us. Maybe with our technology…"

"No," Robin snapped, entering the medical wing. "Gar is a Titan, and we'll take care of him here."

"He is our adopted son!" Steve snapped.

"Please allow him to remain here. As to the legal stuff, I must remind you that he is no longer a minor," Cyborg reminded them.

"Perhaps the young people are correct here, Steve."

"True, Garfield is no longer a minor," the man sometimes called Mento acknowledged. He hardly seemed to have heard his wife's words. "Very well, may we at least visit him?"

"Of course," Robin answered; relieved that this wasn't becoming an unpleasant scene. "Do you think you can help him with your powers?"

"I am uncertain," the older man frowned. "However, I would like to try."

Mento put on his helmet and concentrated on reaching Beast Boy. This same helmet had been a source of trouble for the wealthy man. He had briefly become a criminal, and had once blamed Gar for the Doom Patrol's "death." Raven had aided him in his mental difficulties.

"We are losing him," Mento commented finally. "I cannot reach him at all. Has the Raven girl attempted to help him?"

"Yes, sir," Robin said respectfully. "She said she cannot locate Garfield's spirit."

"I had much the same difficulty," the man frowned.

"May we have some time with our son alone?" Rita/Elasti-Girl requested.

Minutes later…

"Garfield, my son," Rita spoke slowly. "You have done much good in the world. Your time with the Titans has made you a true hero. I'm proud of you."

"We didn't always have the best relationship," Steve admitted. "But I agree with your mom. I have come to respect you as a hero, and as a person."

"I will speak to the others," Rita suggested. "They might wish to visit as well. Cliff, especially, is worried about you."

"So is Karen," Steve added. "She was a Titan for a time, as well."

Author's note: Cliff is Robotman, and Karen is Bumblebee.

The two middle aged heroes left with many backward glances at their adopted son. Rita, at least, promised to visit again.

Next Visitor: Jillian Jackson

(Switch to Raven's Perspective)

I was meditating in the med wing when another visitor showed up. I turned around annoyed when I heard someone come in.

"Hello? Meditating Girl? I'm here to see Gar, if that's okay," the newcomer said. She was attractive, and blonde, with short spiky hair, and pink highlights.

"My name is Raven. What's your connection with Garfield?"

"Girlfriend," the woman announced. Shocked, my eyes went wide open, and my breath felt ragged.

"G-g-girlfriend?" I stuttered. "I didn't realize Gar had one." Without meaning to, I glared suspiciously at the young woman.

"Jillian Jackson is the name," the stranger said. "Gar and I grew up together. I was his first girlfriend. We've mostly stayed in touch through the years."

"How long has it been since you've seen him, then?" I asked tersely. _How could Garfield have a girlfriend? I am his teammate and his friend. I would know about a girlfriend. Right?_

"Seen him? Three or four years, I guess. We've talked on the phone some. He called me after that Terra chick problem. We still e-mail," the woman explained.

I was relieved. She was an ex-girlfriend. That was important to me for some reason. Still, however, I didn't know quite what to make of the situation. Jillian went on, "Are you his gal now? You seem kind of jealous to me."

"Me? Me and Gar? Um, no. I was just afraid you were like a crazy stalker or something," I answered all jittery. "Titans are protective of each other."

"Sure, whatever. Can I be alone with my old pal, Raven?" the punk-looking girl asked.

"Certainly, Jillian. I'll be in the next room if you need anything." _I'll be damned if I'll let this punk girl be alone with my…friend. Fortunately, I could hear every word she'd say, and still leave the room._

"Am I jealous?" I again asked myself. "I can't be. I don't like Gar like that. Heck, we barely tolerate each other." Nonetheless, I cast a quick spell to eavesdrop from the next room.

"Hey, Babe," the woman grinned. She reached over and mussed the green hair.

My cheeks burned. Who was she to call him "Babe" anyway?

"Sorry I haven't been in touch lately, pal. You know how I am, though. I'm still Jillian the original L.A. Party Girl. I go through boyfriends fast these days, but I've never been with someone like you, Gar. I miss you, y'know."

The young woman reached over and kissed Gar's cheek. Once again, I felt a strange sensation in my stomach. I felt ashamed for listening in, but couldn't make my self stop, either.

"That Raven chick seems sweet on you. I can't blame her. Guess she replaced Terra in your life, eh? She's pretty, Gar, but no offence, she's kind of weird."

"Pretty, but weird?" I frowned. "Look who's talking, Miss Pink Highlights." I accidentally said that out loud. Of course, the walls here are soundproof.

"She can't hear me if I yell," I reminded myself.

"I hope you recover, Gar," Jillian continued. "Call me when you wake up, okay?" She reached over and gently kissed the comatose boy's lips. "I'll…always love ya, okay?"

The fluorescent light beside Raven exploded. Her emotions were going berserk. "How dare you kiss him, you stupid Party Girl!" she hissed.

"I need to meditate." My spell faded as the annoying visitor left the room. "Is this what my Emotions were trying to tell me? Have I been secretly crushing on Beast Boy?"

"It cannot be," I decided. "I'm just confused. And I just don't like this Jillian person."

The spell reactivated as another person entered the room: Starfire. The red haired girl grabbed Gar's hand as she sat down beside his bed.

"Garfield? I don't know if you can hear me, but this is ….Kory, you know, Starfire. I'm worried about you, my green friend. I miss your smiles, and your jokes, even though I don't understand half of them. The Tower is not the same without you, friend."

Kory sobbed as Gar stared at the ceiling. He was entirely still, something she had never seen with her hyperactive teammate. Kory stood up quietly, and seemed to be confused for a moment. Then she too kissed the animal boy's cheek.

I felt a rebellious tear stream down my own cheek. "Maybe I need to talk to Garfield as well."

Robin slipped in almost unnoticed. Uncharacteristically, the secret-conscious leader removed his omnipresent mask. "Garfield, this is me, Richard Grayson. I guess I say that cuz I'm not here as Robin, the superhero. I'm just here as your friend. Please, please come out of this coma, buddy. We…I…miss you."

"The team, and the Tower, isn't the same without you, B.B," he said in conclusion. Robin left quickly, as if afraid to be seen like this. He felt vulnerable, and sad. I could feel the depressed thoughts coming off the team leader. Just as quietly as Robin entered, he left the room.

"Now I shall talk to B.B," Raven decided. "I have some things to say to him as well."

It didn't happen because just then the Trouble Alert sounded. The four of us quickly piled into the Titan's Car. I stared sadly at the empty seat beside me. It turned out to only be Billy Numerous. We were having trouble corralling the Human Duplicator when Jinx and Kid Flash showed up. The extra help did the trick. Billy was soon in special handcuffs made for us by Star Labs.

"Are you two finished with your vacation?" Robin asked the speedster and the ex-villain. "You've heard about Beast Boy, right?"

"Yeah, we have," Jinx announced. "I presume you need the extra help without Green Jeans around."

"What Jinx means, is that we're sorry to hear about Gar," the speedster said.

"Who's watching him now?" Jinx asked. "Don't tell me you left him alone?"

_"She's right," _I thought, angry with myself. _"What if he wakes up confused? What if he needs help?_

"I guess we need to leave someone behind from now on," Cyborg agreed. "Raven?"

"I'm on it," I declared. Summoning my powers, I instantly teleported back to the tower.

Fate was still against me. Instead of having an opportunity to talk to my comatose friend, I came home to…intruders. I prepared for battle, silently slipping into the room where Garfield lay. I was relieved when the 'intruders' were only Connor and Cassie.

"Anyway, Garfield," the girl known as Wonder Girl said, "we miss you."

"Ditto," Superboy whispered. "Oh, hey Raven."

"Hello, Connor, Cassie," I said in my usual monotone voice. "Welcome back. How was your trip to Smallville?"

"Boring, as ever," complained the super powered clone. "The Kent's are great, but I can't understand how Kal-el survived the boredom."

"Shame on you, Conner Kent!" his girlfriend scolded. "You could learn a lot from your folks if you tried."

"I know," the sheepish superhero admitted. "I could learn to milk cows for one thing."

"A little work doesn't hurt you," Cassie snickered at Connor's sarcasm.

"That might be true, but I'd rather not take any chances," the Superman/Luthor clone adlibbed.

Just then, the trouble alert sounded again. Wonder Girl rushed to check the source of trouble. "Gang activity in the northwestern part of town," she announced.

Quick decisions were made. Kid Flash, Jinx, Superboy, and Wonder Girl would take care of this call. I volunteered to stay behind with Garfield. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were resting after the fight with Billy.

"Now I shall be able to talk to Beast Boy," I sighed. It was then my communicator sounded.

"Raven!" a familiar voice screamed into the communicator.

"Melvin? What's wrong?" I asked, rolling her eyes.

"Teether is getting us in trouble with Miss Sarah," the child complained.

"Is Miss Sarah there, Melvin? I shall speak with her," I responded. Miss Sarah was a friend/sometimes girlfriend of Victor/Cyborg. She ran a School for Exceptional Children. She was now the legal guardian for the three juvenile super heroes. Still, at least Melvin was very attached to me, and called on me when she was distressed.

"No!" the child complained. "She had to go over to the school for a few minutes. That's when Timmy threw a tantrum, and then Teether started eating everything in sight. You have to come, Raven!"

"I'll be right there," I sighed, teleporting to Sarah's home. Timmy was indeed out of control. I persuaded Melvin to send Bobby, her imaginary (not really) friend, to sit on Timmy until he settled down. I would talk to Teether myself.

"Teether, come here!" I ordered. The toddler stopped eating a coffee table. He smiled up at me.

"Wa-ven?" he cried in joy. "Hugs, hugs, hugs!" Teether launched himself affectionately, at me.

"Yes, I missed you also, Teether," I admitted, uncomfortable with the child's loving embraces.

"Oh, my!" Sarah cried, as she walked into the scene. "Raven? You're here? What has happened?"

"TimmyhadatantrumandandTeetherstartedeatingeverything, and, and, and…"Melvin always talks too quickly to be understood when she was upset. Sarah seemed still confused. Finally I extricated from Teether long enough to explain.

"Oh, Melvin," Sarah sighed, hugging the distraught girl. "You didn't have to bother Miss Raven. You have my pager, child. I would've come back immediately."

"Bobby and me missed Raven," Melvin pouted.

"I have missed you too, Melvin," I explained. "However, Miss Sarah is correct. Don't use my Titan Communicator except for real emergencies. You can always call my cell phone or Text Message me. I'll also try to visit more."

"Okay, Miss Raven," Melvin beamed. "Can you spend the day with us today?"

"No, I cannot. Do you remember Beast Boy?"

"The green guy? He's cute!" the child squealed.

Was Garfield 'cute'? He didn't measure up to the hunky Aqualad. Yet there was something special-something attractive-about the green teenager. Until recently, his ever present optimism and good humor inspired his friends. He's also one of the most caring persons I've ever met.

I made my apologies to Sarah, and the kids. I explained that I was supposed to be watching Garfield. I teleported back to the med room. Once again, there was someone visiting my comatose friend.

The voice I heard made my physically ill. "Azar, not Her? Why does _she_ have to visit?"

_I'll leave it here. Who is the mysterious visitor? Watch for an update by the end of the weekend. I don't know much about Jillian, so I had to guess at her personality, and how she might speak. I'm also aware of the timing of their relationship doesn't work with the animated show. I did the best I could. Oh, and I presume Wendy and Marvin let our mysterious guest in to see Garfield (see the comic). Lar_


	4. Chapter 4

This is fanfiction. I don't own Teen Titans, DC Comics, Cartoon Network, or the characters in my story. 

_Author's notes: This story is not related to any of my other T.T. stories. Warning: I will be playing fast and loose with the timing of events in the characters' lives, both the animated version, and the comic book. Also, my history of Garfield Logan may not be 100 accurate. _

_Thank you for the kind reviews. _

Titan Down: The Fall of Garfield Logan

A fanfiction story by Lar Lindor

End of Chapter Three

_Once again, there was someone visiting my comatose friend._

_The voice I heard made my physically ill. "Azar, not Her? Why does __**she**__ have to visit?"_

Chapter Four: Visitors, Part Two

(Still Raven's Perspective)

"Hello, Raven," the blonde girl sighed. "It's been a while."

"Terra," I said frostily. "Why are you here?"

"I read the newspapers," she answered. "I know you don't believe me, but Gar was my friend."

"You're admitting that fact now," I accused. "I thought you didn't remember anything."

She shrugged. "Can I visit or not?"

"Go ahead, since you're here," I snapped. "However, I'm not leaving you alone with Garfield. For all I know you still work for Slade."

Her eyes drooped, and she looked silently at the ground. "I just want to say 'goodbye' to my friend."

"Oh, very well," I snarled. "Say what you want to say, and then get out."

I stood back, and allowed her access to the bed where Gar lay. Whispering my mantra, I surrounded my green teammate with my powers. There was no way I was going to trust the little blonde betraying wench.

"Hello, Garfield Logan," she whispered. My spell enabled me to hear every word that slithered out of her treacherous mouth.

"I'm not sure where to begin," she began.

"How about telling him what a piece of slime you are?" I snickered to myself.

"I'm going to the school psychiatrist now," she admitted.

"Okay, amend that, you're a crazy piece of slime," I thought.

"I have most of my memories back now," she sighed. "I made such a mess of everything."

"You sure did," I thought evilly.

"That Slade guy manipulated me, but I guess I let him. I hurt the team, but most of all I hurt you."

"Don't even try to make us feel sorry for you," I snarled. Oops, I said that one out loud. Oh well.

"I don't expect you to feel anything, you emotionless witch," she growled, pausing to glare at me.

"Anyway, I am sorry, Gar," she whispered. "I have a new life now, and I want to put all this behind me. If you recover, please let me go. There's no room for you in my life."

"You done?" I asked callously.

"I guess," she whimpered.

"Then leave," I snapped. She left. Even now, it's all about her, and her needs. I despise Terra. So, this has been Garfield's love life up to now. First, it was the punk girl, Jillian. Then Psycho Terra came along. No wonder he makes such a fuss about his fan girls. He's desperate for a healthy relationship.

Fan girls: Those made me think of Tokyo. I was vicious to him there. I smacked him around all the time. Why was I so cruel to Gar? Is there a connection to my behavior in Tokyo and his demeanor towards me recently?

Obviously, I was jealous of Starfire and Robin. Those two kissed for the first time in Japan. I thought I wanted Robin for myself. Maybe that was incorrect. Maybe I just wanted a boyfriend. My luck with guys has sucked. I met Jeremy at the party when Blackfire first came to visit. We got together four or five times. There just was no chemistry between us. We never even kissed. Malchior was a relationship only in my mind. The dragon flattered me, and made me feel special. It was all a lie, of course. He just wanted his freedom from imprisonment in the book.

Romance has been mostly a spectator sport for me. I've watched Star and Robin grow as a couple. I've witnessed the back and forth relationship between Sarah and Cy. I suffered through B.B. and Terra. The question comes up again: do I have a thing for my green teammate? I mean I think he's cute. He's funny when he isn't trying too hard. He's brave and loyal, too. He's special to me, but is it friendship or romance?

My emotions told me to find the correct question. Obviously, it has to do with the comatose boy laying here. I need to be specific, however. Do I have romantic feelings towards Garfield Logan? I think that may be the real question after all.

Now would be a good time to think, and maybe to talk to Gar. Do I go to Nevermore first, though?

"Raven?" Our tower's caretaker Wendy interrupted my thought.

"Yes, Wendy. What can I do for you?"

"Garfield has company. It's his local Beast Boy Fan Club," she informed me.

"Wonderful," I whispered. Then I spoke to the genius girl:

"Let them in, Wendy," I sighed.

_Next chapter-A little bit of Humor, and then some Drama. Expect a new chapter by Saturday night. If you read it, please review it._

_Lar_


	5. Chapter 5

This is fanfiction. I don't own Teen Titans, DC Comics, Cartoon Network, or the characters in my story. 

_Author's notes: This story is not related to any of my other T.T. stories. Warning: I will be playing fast and loose with the timing of events in the characters' lives, both the animated version, and the comic book. Also, my history of Garfield Logan may not be 100 accurate. _

_Thank you for the kind reviews. _

Titan Down: The Fall of Garfield Logan

A fanfiction story by Lar Lindor

End of Chapter Four (Raven's Perspective)

_Now would be a good time to think, and maybe to talk to Gar. Do I go to Nevermore first, though?_

"Raven?" Our tower's caretaker Wendy interrupted my thought.

"Yes, Wendy. What can I do for you?" I asked.

"Garfield has company. It's his local Beast Boy Fan Club," she informed me.

"Wonderful," I whispered. Then I spoke to the young prodigy.

"Let them in, Wendy," I sighed.

Chapter Five: Fans and Girl Talks

(Still Raven's Perspective)

Sixteen adolescent girls entered the medical wing. Not a one of them was over eleven (I asked).

"When will Beast Boy come out of the _comma_?' one girl asked.

"The word is _coma_, not comma," Wendy answered. "We don't know the answer to your question, I'm afraid."

"He won't…die…will he?" one sobbed.

"I don't think so," a new voice added. The new addition was Marvin, who is Wendy's twin brother. "A lot of superheroes have volunteered to help B.B. Sis and I are on the case, as well."

"Our church is praying for Beast Boy," a red haired girl in pig tails commented.

"So is our synagogue," added another girl.

The girls were soon ready to leave. Marvin located autographed pictures of Beast Boy for each of the children.

"Are you all right, Raven?" Wendy asked. "You look kind of down."

I decided to be frank with the teen genius. "No, Wendy, I'm not all right. I feel responsible for Garfield's condition." I described Gar's and my last adventure together, and my failure to heal my teammate.

"So he challenged the bad guy to save your life," Marvin said.

"He did," I sighed. "He did all that after I was nothing short of a total jerk to him."

"I don't know Beast Boy very well," Marvin admitted. "We played video games sometimes. He is a great guy, though. I am sure of that."

"He was always kind to me as well," Wendy added.

"Don't give up, Miss Raven," the boy smiled. A beeper sounded in his pocket. "There's a maintenance problem, little sister. Let's go get Cyborg for help."

"Are we interrupting?" a new voice asked. I turned to see a golden armored person. Riding on his broad shoulder was Karen Beecher, the former Titan known as Bumblebee. She's only six inches tall.

"Hi, Raven," she greeted. "We're here to see Greenie."

"Hello, Karen," I said in welcoming her. "Good to see you again, Robotman."

"Likewise," the metallic man responded. "And please call me Cliff."

I went with the two Doom Patrol members to visit. Garfield's condition was unchanged.

"Hey, kid," Cliff smiled, stroking Gar's shoulder. "How about waking up for your old buddy?"

"Hi, Gar," Karen grinned. "Mal sends his regrets. He was planning to come right until the last minute."

"I heard you and Mal are…attached?" I stumbled, not certain how to proceed.

"We're a couple, if that's what you mean," Karen answered.

I sighed. I usually despise "girl talk," but I need good advice. Karen and Kory would be willing, I was certain.

"Karen, may I talk to you privately after this visit?" I asked reluctantly.

"Sure, Rae," she answered. "Maybe you can catch up with 'Sparky' in the meantime, Cliff."

"Yeah, Bee girl," he agreed. "I'll do that."

Later…Cliff went off in search of Cyborg. Wendy was escorting him to where Marvin and Vic were working. We were still endeavoring to leave one person with Gar at all times. Therefore, Robin agreed to observe our sick teammate as long as he could take his laptop with him.

"Please come with me," I requested. "We'll pick up Kory on the way, unless she's occupied, Karen."

"No problem," the brown skinned girl shrugged.

Fortunately, Kory was not only alone, she was bored. Robin was doing some research on his computer while sitting with B.B. The intense leader preferred privacy for now.

"We are to do the 'girl talk' with friend Karen?" Starfire rejoiced. "Should I bring chocolate?"

"That'd be great, Kory," Bee answered. "And Diet Coke for me to drink, please."

I fixed hot tea for myself, and the three of us went back to my room. Kory raided the refrigerator for a bottle of catsup to drink.

"Okay, Raven," Karen demanded. "You never want 'girl talk as I remember. So, what's on your mind?"

"This is about friend Beast Boy, I imagine," Kory slurped the thick tomato product. Karen noticed, and turned slightly green.

"Yes, it is about Garfield," I blurted. "Specifically, it is about my…relationship with him."

"You two are in a relationship, then?" Kory asked, stunned. "I was unaware…"

"No, I said that badly," I confessed. "Frankly, I have some mixed feelings for Gar. I need help to resolve them."

"Did these feelings start after the incident?" Karen asked.

"I am unsure," I frowned. "I also feel much guilt regarding his condition." I explained the situation to both girls.

"So you two have been fighting since Tokyo," Starfire concluded. "You two always bicker, however."

"It sounds like you were cruel to him on that working vacation," Bumblebee clarified.

"I was," I sniffed. "Since then, Gar has hardly spoken to me. No jokes, no teasing, and a whole lot of bickering."

"Did he act the same towards you, Kory?" Karen questioned.

"He seemed sad much of the time," Starfire reckoned. "Yet I did not feel he was angry towards me. In fact, he has spoken of his happiness that Richard and I are finally together."

"Could the teasing and jokes have been Gar's way of flirting with you, Rae?" Karen guessed.

"He may have feared rejection from you, friend Raven," the golden skinned heroine noted. "It is possible he had the feelings for you as well."

"Besides the disaster with Melchior, have you ever dated anyone?" 'Bee asked.

I grimaced at the reminder of the evil dragon. "A boy named Jeremy and I went out a few times," I confessed. "Besides a rather dark view of life, we found little in common."

"I remember you speaking of this Jeremy," Kory recalled. "There wasn't even the kissing between you."

"Yeah," I shrugged.

"So you feel guilty about _Double B, _and want to know if that indicates affection," the winged woman observed.

I nodded.

"Why were you so mean towards him in Tokyo? That may prove important," Starfire noted.

"I'm…uncertain," I tried. I did know, of course, I just wasn't ready to say it yet.

"Friend Garfield was very popular with the teenaged girls in Tokyo. Am I right, in remembering that fact?" Kory asked pointedly.

"You are correct," I acknowledged. I could feel my cheeks burning with acute embarrassment.

"He did the flirtation thing with the Japanese girls, and ignored you. Perhaps this was the problem?" Star continued grilling me.

"Fine," I snapped. "I was insanely jealous."

"Let me get this straight," Karen hypothesized. "You slapped B.B. around because he wasn't paying any attention to you. You wanted his attention, and he didn't give you any."

"I guess," I whispered.

"If Gar woke up right now, and asked you for a dating excursion would you go?" Kory asked decisively.

"Probably," I shrugged. "No, I'll be honest. I'd go."

We heard Robin's shaky voice over the intercom. "Cyborg please report to the med room immediately. This is an emergency."

_Sorry I haven't updated lately. I'm making up for it by leaving you with a cliffhanger._

_Lar_


	6. Chapter 6

This is fanfiction. I don't own Teen Titans, DC Comics, Cartoon Network, or the characters in my story. 

_Author's notes: This story is not related to any of my other T.T. stories. Warning: I will be playing fast and loose with the timing of events in the characters' lives, both the animated version, and the comic book. Also, my history of Garfield Logan may not be 100 accurate. _

_Thank you for the kind reviews. _

Titan Down: The Fall of Garfield Logan

A fanfiction story by Lar Lindor

End of Chapter Five: Raven's perspective

"_If Gar woke up right now, and asked you for a dating excursion would you go?" Kory asked decisively._

_"Probably," I shrugged. "No, I'll be honest. I'd go."_

_We heard Robin's shaky voice over the intercom. "Cyborg please report to the med room immediately. This is an emergency."_

Chapter Six: Screaming in the Dark

(Raven's Perspective)

"Raven? We need you as well," shouted Robin's nervous voice over the intercom.

I glanced at my two companions.

"Go, girl," Karen insisted. "We'll be right behind you."

"Hurry!" Kory urged. "Friend Garfield may be in danger."

Nodding, I teleported to the med facilities. Robin looked like a frightened child. Gar was sitting up screaming in bed, with his eyes wide open. He was sweating, and his breathing was ragged. Robin tried to restrain him, but only got pushed away violently for his efforts.

"No!" my green teammate screamed, "Get back, Raven, I'll….Aarrrrgghh!" His body began to spasm as they had when he'd received the fatal dose of electricity. He looked directly at me, but it was clear he didn't see me. Our team leader was again trying to fasten the restraining belts with no effect.

_Author's note: no, he did not say this sentence out loud. These were just his thoughts as he jumped in front of the villain to rescue Raven._

"What's happening?" Cy queried as he stormed into the room.

"He's reliving the incident," I assured them. "I think I can calm him."

I sent my soul self into his body. The spasms ceased immediately as I consumed his fear.

"Raven?" a distant voice screamed my name.

"I'm here, Beast Boy."

"Did I save you?" he asked desperately.

"Yes, you did. Thank you," I assured the frenzied voice.

"Am I dead?" he asked in a calmer voice.

"You're in a coma," I explained. "You're between life and death."

"Not sure I'm coming back," he mumbled.

"Where are you?" I asked. "Please, I need to talk to you face to face."

"Why?" he snapped. "Do you not have anyone to hurt now?"

That really, really hurt. Still, this is not just about me. It is about both of us-and the loss of our friendship.

"Please?" I pleaded.

Suddenly his voice was just behind me. "Fine, what do you want to say to me?"

"I need to apologize…for a lot of things," I sighed. I approached his spirit, but he retreated from me.

"You broke my he…, let's just say you hurt my feelings…a lot," he growled.

"I know, and I'm so very sorry," I groveled.

"Whatever. I heard you talking to Jillian and to Terra. You were rude." He grabbed his chest. Agony went across his visage. "What's your problem? Is it so inconceivable to you that a girl might like me?"

"I was rude to those two, but no, it wasn't because I believe you can't get a girlfriend," I moaned. "I can explain…"

"Don't bother. My heart is failing," he confessed sadly. "Go away, and go be with your beloved little Robin."

"Robin doesn't belong to me now or ever. I know this now. Will you answer a question for me? I asked.

"Depends on the question, I guess," he shrugged.

"Fair enough. Do you hate me?' I asked simply.

"Do I hate you?" I reached out to read his emotions. They were familiar: Fear, Timid, Rage, and maybe a little bit of Love were all present.

"I …don't," he confessed. "Even though I've tried to…hate you." The heart pain was returning. I could tell by his face. I needed to do something now. Sighing to myself, I walked forward.

"Hey, back off," he insisted. I ignored.

"I'm going to heal your heart, Garfield Logan," I promised. I forgot for only a second about his powers. The frightened teenaged boy was there one second. Then a green hawk retreated from my healing touch. I pursued the hawk in raven form.

I found him only a short distance away. He was back in human form. His hand was on his chest, and his face was contorted with agony.

"Just…leave me alone," he ordered. "You've done enough damage already."

"Dammit, will you listen to me for once?! Look, I'm sorry about Tokyo," I began. "I'm sorry for being so mean to you all those times. I'm sorry for that final mission. In addition, I'm sorry… I broke your heart."

"Who said you broke my heart?" he grimaced.

"I'm an Empath, remember?" I reminded him.

"So you knew you were doing it, but did it anyway. Thanks for nothing," he snapped.

He's so angry with me. I'm beginning to understand that we aren't going to solve our differences today. I can't be certain we'll ever solve them.

"You had me pegged, B.B. I've been so into myself for awhile now. All I can say is that I promise it wasn't intentional."

"I understood months ago that I'd lost my chance to win your heart," he sighed. "I expected that, though. I never really had a chance with a girl like you. At least I thought we were friends. I was obviously wrong about that, too. It hurt to realize you'd never be mine, but even worse when I realized I'd lost your friendship too."

"Don't blame yourself for my stupidity. I was a fool for not noticing you. I'm honored that you liked me."

"I never meant to like you, Raven Roth. It would've been better if I'd never fallen for you."

"I wouldn't admit to myself I liked you back, Gar," I confessed. "It was easier to lie to myself that I liked Robin."

"You've given up on him? Good for you."

"Let me heal you," I demanded. "Before it is too late."

"Wait a minute! You're saying you like me just to fix your own guilt," he accused. "Maybe we can be friends again-I'm not sure. I do know a romance between us was a dumb idea."

"Let's stick to fixing your body first. Then we can talk about the other stuff. I don't want you to die," I shot back.

"Okay, I guess. You know that I need to make a change now. After these…revelations, maybe I should take a leave from the Titans. I know that the Doom Patrol would take me back," he lamented.

"I don't want you to leave the team," I pouted. He shrugged, refusing to meet my gaze.

I walked forward and placed my hand on his chest. He was too surprised to run away from me this time.

"Better?" I asked minutes later.

"I think I might be," he admitted. "Will you let me rest now?"

"Yes, of course," I smiled, hugging him, even though I guessed-rightly-that he wouldn't return my embrace. I gently kissed his cheek.

"Hey, none of that," he blurted. He blushed, but didn't seem to mind.

The physical healing was complete. The emotional healing and closing the rift between us had begun. I returned to my own body, and answered questions about Gar's health. The team was satisfied with my answers.

"You're right," Cy confirmed. "He's just in a deep sleep now."

"What about the other…situation?" Kory asked.

"Too early to know," I shrugged. "I'll let you know if it changes."

"What's going on?" Robin asked.

"Something you boys don't need to know about," Karen assured them.

"Kory? Raven?" our leader looked at both of us for answers. We both shook our heads in negation.

_Next chapter: More drama between B.B. and Raven. As much as I love action stories, this will remain a drama/romance. Please, please review it if you read it. I know this isn't my best T.T. tale, but I still like-and need-feedback. Thanks-Lar_


	7. Chapter 7

This is fanfiction. I don't own Teen Titans, DC Comics, Cartoon Network, or the characters in my story. 

_Author's notes: This story is not related to any of my other T.T. stories. Warning: I will be playing fast and loose with the timing of events in the characters' lives, both the animated version, and the comic book. Also, my history of Garfield Logan may not be 100 accurate. _

_Thank you for the kind reviews. _

Titan Down: The Fall of Garfield Logan

A fanfiction story by Lar Lindor

Chapter Seven: Recognition

(Cy's Perspective)

There was a festive atmosphere in Jump City when word got out that Beast Boy was back in action. Mayor Janice Lott declared a "Beast Boy Day." Ms. Lott knows us kids pretty well. The party was held at our favorite pizza place. 

The invitation list was a "Who's Who?" of Jump City residents. Both millionaires and B.B's Fan Club were invited. Most of the politician and key business persons were there as well. The event evolved into a Fund Raiser for the local Children's Hospital at Gar's suggestion. 

Some of the couples: Bruce Wayne and a woman named Diana (whom we knew as Wonder Woman), Mal and Karen, Steve and Rita, the Digby's, John Steward/Green Lantern and Hawkgirl. Robin went with Starfire, Superboy took Wonder Girl, Gar squired his ex-girlfriend Jillian, Kid Flash and Jinx, and Sara and I. The other Titans were invited, but had a super villain situation. 

Elongated man and his wife, Sue.

Raven insisted on sitting for Melvin, Bobby, Timmy, and Teether so that Sara could be free to go with me. Our resident magic girl never comes to events like this anyway, so it is just as well.

Raven's perspective

He took Jillian, I thought. He didn't ask me. Gar and I are back to being friends, but I want more. I want to go out with him. I was willing and ready to ask him to be my date for the party, but I moved too slowly. 

"Raven?" Melvin whispered, breaking my self pity party.

"Yes, Melvin?" I spoke softly.

"Bobby says you are sad. Are you upset about being stuck here with us instead of going to the party?"

"Not really," I sighed. "I love being with you kids."

"Bobby overheard you talking to Mr. Cyborg. Were you really hoping the Green Boy would ask you to the party with him?"

"Please tell Bobby it is impolite to listen to other people's private conversations. Yes, I wish he'd asked me. He asked someone else instead," I sighed.

"That was rude of Mr. Beast Boy!" Melvin insisted. "He shouldn't have asked someone else when he knew you wanted to go with him."

"He doesn't exactly know it, Melvin. I guess… I'm just glad we're friends again," I admitted.

Raven's flashback (three days after B.B. woke from his coma)

"Good morning, Garfield," I said, trying to be sweet.

"Oh, g'morning, Raven," he shrugged. 

"Gar, do you…want to do something today," I tried. "Just you and me?"

"Sorry, Rae. Jillian and I are going to a TV pilot. She asked me when I called her to let her know I was…better."

"So, are you two back together?" I asked, with no emotion.

"Too early to know," he acknowledged. "You and I are friends again, though. Please don't think of it as a rejection. I would like to do something with you."

"Thank you," I smiled a little. "That does make me feel better."

He winked at me and grinned. "I'm going in the shower now. You might want to leave-unless you're planning to join me?"

Oh, Azar, talk about embarrassment. I had walked into the bathroom with him. 

"Ummm, see ya later?" I stuttered.

"Right," he laughed.

End of flashback

The day of his recovery Gar and Jillian had gone out. The next day he spent with his adopted parents. When I saw him, again he was in the middle of a cell phone call. I found out later Miss Pink and Blonde had asked to accompany him to the Fund Raiser/Party. I was too late again. I had planned to ask him, but she beat me to it.

I continued to reflect when I realized Timmy was talking to me now.

"Miss Raven likes…boys?" Yuck," he said unbelieving. "You girls are nothing but Cootie Factories."

"You may have a girlfriend when you reach my age," I warned.

"No way!" he objected. "I'd rather kiss a hamster."

"I assure you- girls look better in nice dresses than your hamster," I snickered. Timmy looked doubtful.

"Have you ever had a date?" Melvin probed.

"A few," I confessed, "but not many."

"Why not?" the girl asked. "You're so pretty."

"I'm glad SOMEONE thinks so," I sniffed.

"Okay, okay," Timmy copied his sister. "You're pretty, for a girl anyway." That comment got him a smack from his female sibling.

Soon enough the older two joined Teether in sleepy-land. I returned to my thoughts. A boy they called Copper from the high school had asked me out a couple of times. He was a Goth Boy, and played in a punk band. Maybe I should try going out with him. I couldn't, after all, wait for Garfield forever.

"Raven?" a familiar voice called.

"I'm in the kids' room, Victor," I answered quietly.

"Come out to the living room," Sara suggested. 

"Why are you two home so early?" I asked. I hadn't expected them home for at least another hour.

"Jillian's jealous would-be-boyfriend showed up," Cy explained. He made a big drama out of the whole thing, including challenging Gar to a fight over Jillian. The Walking Salad, of course, refused to fight the guy. Still, the loser made such a scene that Robin and I had to escort him out."

"Garfield hates scenes like that," I commented. 

"Evidently Jillian set it all up," said Sara distastefully. "She was trying to impress one of the guests with her acting ability."

"Needless to say, Gar was pissed off. He put Jillian in a taxi and sent her home. He flew off, and must've turned off his communicator. We can't find him," Cy finished.

"I asked Victor to… stay over," Sara explained. "You may as well go back to the Tower." 

I raised my eyebrows at this confession. I didn't realize they were to the 'stay overnight' stage in their relationship. I was suddenly worried about my green skinned friend/current crush. 

"Yeah, I'll go now," I stuttered. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Go home, Rae," Victor laughed. "Before you stick your foot in your mouth."

I was glad to leave Sara's place. Vic was right about me. I'm uncomfortable with mentions of his or Rich/Kory's sex life. Jealousy was part of it, I confess. I'd like to have a boyfriend of my own. 

I flew to a deeply forested area owned by the city. I was a little uncomfortable coming here. I wasn't in costume. I was wearing blue jeans, and a tee shirt that matched my eye color. Still, I shouldn't be worried. My powers could repulse a whole boatload of muggers.

Not long after the Malchior incident, Gar had taken me on a picnic. I didn't consider it a date. He was just trying to make me feel better after that horrible heartbreak. We had gone to this particular park, and he'd showed me one of his 'thinking places.' I figured he might be here.

I heard sounds of someone walking quietly towards me from behind. Before I could turn, a flash of green passed me. I glance around to see a green lion confronting what I guessed was a would-be mugger. The terrified man reached for a gun, but the lion was much quicker. The gun ended up on the ground, and a green gorilla's massive fist popped the criminal in the face. The unfortunate man dropped instantly.

"Thanks, Gar," I grinned. "I could've taken him, though."

"How about his partner?" Garfield scoffed. "Did you even know there was a second mugger? Oddly enough he is terribly frightened of green cape buffalo."

"No, I didn't know there were two of them," I blushed. "Where's his accomplice? 

"He's unconscious in a tree over there," Gar pointed. "Call the cops, would you? I misplaced my communicator."

I did as he asked. "Gar?"

"Yeah?" 

"Cy told me you had a rough night," I started.

"Big mouthed trash can," he growled. "Where is he anyway?"

"Doing a sleep over at Sara's," I commented. "Did you see that coming?"

"I guess not," my fellow hero confessed. We sat down together on a park bench. The police appeared suddenly. The two crooks were too frightened of Gar to attempt an escape. 

"Thank you, Titans. " We've been looking for these two clowns for weeks."

"No problem, officers," I said sleepily. "Would it be acceptable for us to stop by the station tomorrow to give our statement?"

"Oh, sure, Miss. That'd be great," the cop gushed.

They left quickly with the two criminals. Gar looked sad. I slid over to him, and gently placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Need a friend?" I asked.

"Please," he returned. I put my arm around him, and held him close.

"Jillian set that scene up," he snarled. "She was hoping to get the attention of a one of the directors than attended my party."

"I thought you two were close," I observed. "It's really mean to use your friendship to get ahead in your career."

"I really didn't plan to get back with her, Rae. I foolishly imagined a friend wouldn't use me like that."

"That sucks," I sulked. "You deserve better B.B."

"Do I? Sometimes I wonder." I didn't know what to say, so I just hugged him a little tighter. He seemed to appreciate the gesture.

"Thanks for looking for me tonight," he whispered. I shrugged. "Want to do a 'friend date' thing tomorrow night?" 

"That sounds fine," I agreed giddily. Maybe it wasn't a real honest girl/boy date, but it was a start. He was hurt and vulnerable right now. It wasn't fair to push us into a relationship. 

"Let's walk back to the Tower," he sighed. "The next two muggers are all yours."

"Okay," I agreed. I accidentally bumped into him in the dark. I missed my long sleeved leotard. I was freezing in the cold night air.

"Cold?" he asked. I nodded. He put his arm around me, and looking at me for a response. I winked at him, and gave him an encouraging smile. We walked back to the Titan's Tower arm-in-arm. I admit it felt **nice**.

_I plan to update by the end of the week. Thank you for reading. Please review. Lar_


	8. Chapter 8

This is fanfiction

This is fanfiction. I don't own Teen Titans, DC Comics, Cartoon Network, or the characters in my story. 

_Author's notes: This story is not related to any of my other T.T. stories. Warning: I will be playing fast and loose with the timing of events in the characters' lives, both the animated version, and the comic book. Also, my history of Garfield Logan may not be 100 accurate. _

_Thank you for the kind reviews. _

Titan Down: The Fall of Garfield Logan

A fanfiction story by Lar Lindor

Chapter Eight: Some Explanations Given

(Raven's perspective)

I woke up quite disoriented. I recall that Garfield and I had slipped into the Tower for warmer clothing, and then sat watching the sea from our small beach. I must've dozed off out there. That means Gar carried me into my bed. I realized I was wearing the same outfit except my boots and jackets were gone.

"He carried me in here," she smiled to herself, "I like that thought."

Suddenly there was a tentative knock at my door. Still yawning, I opened the door to find a distraught Starfire.

"Friend Raven! I am most pleased to see you here. Boyfriend Robin and I were worried since we didn't see you two-or friend Cyborg-come in last night," she exclaimed.

"Calm yourself, Starfire. Victor stayed over at Sara's place. I heard about the disaster at Gar's party from Vic and Sara. I was lucky enough to find our missing Beast Boy in a park later. He and I hung out at the park and then came back here together," I explained. 

"I am relieved. I was worried when Beast Boy ran out of the party as he did. Then Robin and I could not locate him through his communicator," she rushed. "You and Garfield must have returned to the Tower very late at night."

"Yes," I said simply. She glared at me, obviously expecting more information. "I baby sat for Melvin and her brothers, **as you should remember**. As I said, our Green Friend and I walked and talked at the park until he felt better, then flew back to the Tower. Afterward our flight we were both cold, so I teleported us in to get warmer clothes. Then Gar and I lounged out on the beach and talked. Evidently I fell asleep on the beach, and Gar must've carried me in and tucked me into bed," I announced.

"Why do I feel I am being given what Robin calls the GP version of the story?" Starfire asked with a grin.

"Alright, fine," I fibbed. "Gar carried me in and made wild, passionate love to me most of the night. We then flew to Vegas, and got hitched a couple of hours ago. You may now address me as Raven Logan."

"You are teasing me, friend. If that had been true, then you wouldn't be in this room all alone," she giggled.

"True," I laughed. "You're right, of course. The first story was the GP version. What I didn't confess was that there was some flirting, and some innocent cuddling, Star. We're doing a 'friend date' tonight. After that twit punk girl hurt him last night I was afraid to make much of a move on him."

I heard a noise in the hallway. Star also turned to identify who was approaching.

"Morning, Star," I hear Robin greet his girlfriend and the sound of kissing. "Oh, hi, Raven. Gar is fast asleep in his room. You're here, and that means Victor is the only one who is missing."

"He is staying the night with friend Sara," Starfire smirked. "Friends Raven and Beast Boy came in after you and I went to bed."

"So-Sara and Vic are getting serious now," the former Boy Wonder smiled. "Everyone is accounted for. All that's left is to find Gar's communicator."

"By Azar!" I cried. "Gar and I were supposed to stop at the Police Office this morning. I forgot to mention it, but we busted a couple of muggers at the park."

"You go clean up, Raven," Robin ordered. "I'll call and explain to the dispatcher. Star can wake Gar up."

"Is he wearing clothing this time?" Kory objected. "Last time I woke him he was very nearly naked."

"Really?" I laughed. "What did you think?"

My girl friend blushed. "Impressive," she confessed. "But then I only have Robin to compare him with."

"Subject change, please," Robin grimaced. "There's a plan change, too: I'll wake Gar and then call the police."

"While we're out, I'll help Garfield find his lost communicator. Heads up: we may be gone most of the day. Don't wait up," I teased.

"Big date?" Robin smirked.

"Maybe," I paused. "If I'm lucky."

Switch to Gar's perspective:

"Wow, for a night that started out so crummy, it sure became fun. I can't believe Raven and I stayed out that late talking," I thought.

"Gar?" a voice called, as they banged on the door. It was Robin's voice.

"Yeah, Robin, what's up?" I yelled, not opening the door. 

"I'm glad to see you're up. Star and I just talked to Raven. You two need to stop by the police station ASAP. Then locate your Titan communicator." He then stepped into my room. "Hear you and Rae got a date today, you old sly dog."

"Just a friend date," I clarified. "I sure as heck don't want to jump into anything after the mess with Jillian. I thought she was my friend."

"That was a pretty crappy thing for her to do to you, B.B.," Robin agreed. "You're also right to take it slow with Raven."

The intercom rang out, "Beast Boy? Come to the communication room, please," Starfire called.

I shrugged my shoulders. Pushing Robin out, I threw on a yellow tank top and a pair of jeans. Then I flew to the communication room as a parrot.

The communication room has a large two way radio with visual capabilities. I could hear the speaker, and they could see me if I pressed the right buttons.

"Gar? Pick up, pal. This is Jillian." I shook my head 'no' to Kory.

"Jillian, this is still Starfire. My friend Beast Boy does not wish to speak to you. If I may say so you treated him shamefully last evening."

"I…know…Starfire. Gar, if you're listening, please give me a chance to explain. Come on, we've been friends since forever," Jillian whined.

I frowned at her whining. I smiled at the golden Princess, and took the call, despite my anger.

"I'm listening, Jillian," I snarled. "I warn you, I have little patience for you this morning."

"I was wrong to set up that act, Gar. I'll start at the beginning. Steve and I used to go out sometimes. Anyway, you know I've wanted to get into acting for a while now. Steve and I went to a tryout together. We got were rejected…"

"Get to the point, if there is one," I rolled my eyes.

"The Casting Director said neither of us could be dramatic. That same dude was at your party, so Steve and I set up a melodrama for him. It was supposed to prove we could handle drama. It was…a stupid plan," she lamented.

"I agree with your last sentence," I sighed. "However-I'll never forget how you stuck with me in school when the other kids rejected me because of my appearance. You were also my first girlfriend. But come on, you know I deplore that kind of scene."

"I know," she whimpered. "I was just SO DESPERATE to get this part…"

"I forgive you, BUT I want you to leave me alone for a while. In acting talk that means 'don't call me, I'll call you," I said without emotion.

"That Raven chick is part of the problem, isn't she?" Jillian asked frankly.

"Raven is my friend. She is the one who came looking for me last night when I was hurt. Whether Rae and I ever date is none of your stupid business, Jillian."

"You do like her then?" The multi-colored haired girl sighed.

"Absolutely none of your business," I declared. "So what is the answer?" I thought after hanging up "Do I like Raven like that?"

"Hey, Garfield," smiled the girl I was daydreaming about. She was dressed in a pair of tight jeans and a sexy spaghetti strap top. I couldn't help but stare.

"Like the outfit?" she flirted. I nodded, having difficulty swallowing.

"Then let's go," she laughed. "We have a busy day in front of us."

I recovered just enough to mutter, "Sure, let's go." This was going to be a very interesting day.

_Jillian's explanation was meant to be confusing. I'm not trying to make her a bad person, but she is misguided-and a little selfish. Yes, this is a Raven x Beast Boy story, but it will continue to develop slowly-especially on Gar's side. Please review my story. _

_Lar_


	9. Chapter 9

This is fanfiction

This is fanfiction. I don't own Teen Titans, DC Comics, Cartoon Network, or the characters in my story. 

_Author's notes: This story is not related to any of my other T.T. stories. Warning: I will be playing fast and loose with the timing of events in the characters' lives, both the animated version, and the comic book. Also, my history of Garfield Logan may not be 100 accurate. _

_Thank you for the kind reviews. _

Titan Down: The Fall of Garfield Logan

A fanfiction story by Lar Lindor

_End of chapter eight:_

"_Hey, Garfield," smiled the girl I was daydreaming about. She was dressed in a pair of tight jeans and a sexy spaghetti strap top. I couldn't help but stare._

_"Like the outfit?" she flirted. I nodded, having difficulty swallowing._

_"Then let's go," she laughed. "We have a busy day in front of us."_

_I recovered just enough to mutter, "Sure, let's go." This was going to be a very interesting day._

_(Those of you who have read my fanfic stories before are used to my unexpected plot twists. This chapter will explain why Raven has been OOC lately.)_

_Lar_

Chapter Nine: Points Cleared Up

Flashback (Raven's perspective)

Time: Before Rae left to baby-sit Melvin and her brothers

Where: Nevermore

I was very upset when I found out that Gar was going to the party with Jillian. Unsurprisingly, meditation was not as helpful as usual. It was then I decided to return to Nevermore. I needed to clear up that Second Question still. _(see Chapter Two)_

_Author's note:green robes (Brave), gray (Timid), pink (Happy), red (Rage), orange (Rude), yellow (Knowledge), purple (Love), brown (Fear), burgundy (Lust), and white (the real Raven)._

"My emotions! I cried, "I wish to speak with you."

My brown-clad self arrived first, "Be wary, Raven, in what you say."

Rude came next, "You haven't been bitchy to the green bozo lately. You're becoming boring to me." She punctuated her opinion with a loud yawn.

"You must've figured out the right question, eh?" Brave asserted.

"I think so," I said simply.

Happy and Love were having a pleasant discourse as they walked hand in hand together. Love was wearing roses in her hair. Love's unpleasant half-sister Lust was nowhere to be seen.

Minutes later Timid, Rage, and Knowledge joined us.

"Where is Lust, not that I want to see her?" I asked.

"Lust is diminished for now," Knowledge looked up, cleaning her glasses. "Love is back to full strength."

"I got plans for tonight, let's get this show on the road," Rage snarled.

I tremble at the thought of what Rage might do for fun.

"How do I win Garfield's heart?" I blurted.

"This is a much better question," Happy rejoiced.

"Be yourself," Knowledge stated. "Honesty is essential to a successful relationship."

"Be affectionate towards him," Brave chimed. The others stared at her for her out of character answer. "Sorry, it is the best advice I can think of right now."

"Be careful what you say," Timid cautioned.

"This isn't my area," groused Rage with an agreement from Rude.

"This is Purple robes' expertise," Fear cautioned. "I'm pretty useless here."

"Excellent suggestion," Happy rejoiced.

"Love?" I pleaded. "Can you guide me here?"

"He already cares for you," Love smiled. "It shouldn't be that difficult."

_**Not that difficult?**_ I've denied/suppressed my emotions my whole life. My crush on Robin was more…intellectual than anything else. Yes, I know about Lust's accusation from our last talk. I did lust after our leader, I'm ashamed to admit. Gar, however, is different. He's available, and he has had (not sure if past or present tense) feelings for me. We could have a relationship. We could end up…married…with babies and stuff. No wonder I'm panicking!

"Are you well?" Timid asked.

"I can't handle this," I fretted. "**I wish I could put Love in charge for now!"**

"This is what we feared," Fear mourned. The others agreed solemnly.

"What did I do wrong?" I asked.

"Look at your robes," Brave pointed.

My robes were colorless instead of white or my usual blue. I watched Love's robes turn from Purple to White.

"I am now in charge," Love said happily. "I'll do my best." That emotion began to ascend the stairs. I tried to follow, but my limbs were frozen.

"What happened? Why can't I move? Why is Love in my robes?" I asked rapid fire.

"You perhaps unwisely placed Love in charge," Knowledge sighed.

"We're screwed," Rage snorted.

"How do I get back in charge?" I pleaded.

"Love has to return to Nevermore, and place you back in charge," Knowledge answered.

"We are so very, very screwed," Fear lamented.

"Be afraid, be very afraid," Brave snickered.

"What can I do for now?" I pouted.

"Watch the action," Knowledge shrugged. "Cast the spell, and we'll all watch it together. Rage and Rude walked away in a disgusted manner. "Well, those left can observe anyway."

"We cannot advise her or interfere?" I queried, shocked. Knowledge shook her head 'no.'

Back to the present:

"Love is okay reacting with Garfield," I muttered. "How shall she fare when we go to battle though?"

**Just then the Trouble Alert sounded. **

"Its See-More, Private Hive, and Kyd Wykkyd," Robin frowned. "I'd better contact B.B. and Raven. We may need their help."

_Now you understand why Raven wasn't being very Raven-like. Next Question: How will Love handle combat? _


	10. Chapter 10

This is fanfiction

This is fanfiction. I don't own Teen Titans, DC Comics, Cartoon Network, or the characters in my story. 

_Catching up on the plot: Beast Boy is now recovered from his (almost) fatal wounds. Raven, who has been feuding with B.B. for months has finally come to appreciate her male teammate, and think of him as a potential boyfriend. Meanwhile, Garfield, who once had a crush on Raven, and then learned to dislike her, is moving back towards her. In a moment of insecurity, Raven gives "Love" control, in hope of winning her green friend's affection. Now our heroine is stuck in Nevermore waiting for Love to put her back in control. Love is doing well at attracting our favorite shape shifter, but how will she react to battle? _

_Thank you for the kind reviews. _

Titan Down: The Fall of Garfield Logan

A fanfiction story by Lar Lindor

_End of Chapter Nine_

_Back to the present: Raven in Nevermore_

_"Love is okay reacting with Garfield," I muttered. "How shall she fare when we go to battle though?"_

_"You won't like the answer," Fear asserted._

_Back to the Tower:_

_**Just then the Trouble Alert sounded. **_

_"Its See-More, Private Hive, and Kyd Wykkyd," Robin frowned. "I'd better contact B.B. and Raven. We may need their help."_

Chapter Ten: Love will keep us guessing

Gar's perspective:

"Tight jeans, sandals, and a spaghetti top?" I thought to myself. "Wow, this is such a different Raven than I am used to seeing." _I didn't know at the time how true this statement was._

"Did I do okay with the police interview, Gar?" she asked.

"Sure, Rae," I encouraged her. _Since when does Raven act all…insecure?_

_Just then, my Communicator beeped:_

"Beast Boy and Raven?" Robin's voice demanded. "Sorry to interrupt your…date."

_This is a 'friend date,' but I guess this isn't the time to be picky about words. _"Understood," I gritted my teeth. "Go ahead, Robin."

"Trouble in town," he told us. "Private HIVE, Kyd Wykkyd, and See-More are causing mayhem."

"We'll meet you there," I sighed, taking down the address. "Are you sure you need us?"

"Sorry," moaned our leader. "Jinx, K.F., Wonder Girl, and Superboy, are all on assignment. I loaned them out to Titans' East for a mission an hour ago."

Robin terminated the call before I could complain.

"Darn it all," Raven pouted. "It's like they don't want us to be happy."

"Hey, chill out, Rae," I suggested. "We'll beat up those three losers and go back to our day together."

"You're right of course, Garfield," she sighed, placing her head on my shoulder. "Let's do this."

I had my uniform in my backpack. I slipped into a service station rest room and changed quickly. I suddenly realized my lovely teammate didn't have a backpack. She shrugged, and looked sheepish at her forgetfulness. Her outfit was great to look at, but hardly great to fight in.

"Should I teleport to the Tower and change clothing, Gar?" Raven asked.

"Probably not. Robin sounded desperate," I observed.

We both flew the ten blocks to rendezvous with our teammates. Cy was going against HIVE, Robin vs. Wykkyd, and Starfire was challenging See-More. It looked like our side was losing.

"What do I do?" my 'date' asked. _Once again, Raven seemed totally out of character. What's wrong with her anyway?_

"Help Robin!"I ordered_. She looked confused for a second, but then shook her head in recognition._

I slammed into See-More as a Big Horn Sheep. My distraction allowed Star to blitz the villain with her eye blasts. Shaking his head, the helmeted bad guy shot some sort of ice beam at the sidewalk in front of me. I changed to a penguin to counter his attack.

I risked a quick glimpse at Raven. She still looked confused. The sidewalk was icy due to See-More, so I remained in penguin form. Sliding on my belly, I quickly joined Raven.

"Help me, Gar. How does she, I mean 'I' usually handle this?" she asked.

_Has she taken any hard blows to the head lately? _I wondered. "Just because you're in civilian clothes doesn't mean you can't use your powers."

"Right, I knew that," she squeaked.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she chanted.

See-More had recovered while I was talking to Raven. Now Starfire was the one in trouble. What's more, she didn't seem to be able to fly. She was more vulnerable than ever to his powers. Raven's going to have to get over her problems. I need to help Star before she gets hurt.

As if she heard my thoughts, Raven used her powers to throw a large dumpster at Kyd Wykkyd. He fell to the sidewalk, but quickly shook off his injuries. However, her attack had given Robin a minute or two to recover. Emboldened, he reached for his utility belt.

"Ow, hey!" Raven yelled. She was holding her forehead. Evidently, one of Robin's birdarangs had clipped her.

"Rae, look out behind you," I warned. Kid Wykkyd had teleported behind her, and kicked her in the back of the head. Taking advantage of his opponent's distraction, Robin took a running start, and aimed a flying kick at his silent foe. Just like that, the two began a hand to hand battle. This was more to Robin's liking.

I'm off my game, distracted watching my teammate instead of See-More. Helmet Head had taken Starfire down temporarily, and was now gunning for me. His first attack sent me into a nearby wall. I morphed into a squirrel, and concentrated on dodging the attacks until I felt better.

Rae must've known I was in trouble."Don't touch him!" Raven screamed, holding the back of her head. She screamed her mantra in fury.

Her dark powers yanked See-More's helmet right off his head. He was helpless, and I was prepared to take advantage. I sprang at him in lion form, knocking him backwards. Then I head butted him as a Musk Ox, slamming him into some trash cans.

He didn't rise. I glanced over to check on Robin. He had evidently knocked Wykkyd out, and was now rushing to check on his girlfriend's condition.

Luckily, Starfire is a tough girl. She was bruised, and slightly dazed, but she was recovering already. Robin embraced her in concern.

By this time, Cyborg had put HIVE down. A dazed and bleeding Wykkyd struggled to his feet. Frowning, the mute villain teleported away. Robin quickly put restraints on the two remaining former HIVE students. The police would take care of the details.

Cyborg's perspective:

_Whew! That was a rough fight. HIVE has gotten a lot better. What's going on with Raven? She is acting weird. _

We've had people pretend to be one of our members before. Therefore, I had invented a special analyzer to identify each of us. I pulled out a small wand and pointed it at Rae, and waited for a response. Sure enough, this was Raven, and not a doppelganger. What else could be wrong then? She sure wasn't **acting** like Rae.

Wait! B.B. and I met a whole bunch of Ravens when we got trapped inside her magic mirror. They were all Raven, but they were really her Emotions. It's hard to explain. Could this be one of her Emotions? That would explain a lot if it is true.

I'm going to confront her. We can't have a Raven that is useless in a fight.

Back to Beast Boy's perspective:

I rushed to Rae, and began patching up her bleeding forehead. Fortunately, we all carry medical kits. "Raven?" I scolded. "What were you doing out there? I've never seen you freeze up like that in a fight."

"I'm sorry, Gar," she whimpered. "I…can't explain my actions." She ran to me, and embraced me while sobbing. Stunned, I held her and said comforting words.

"Never mind," I relaxed. "You'd better heal that cut over your right eye. I'm afraid I can't do much with it. Stitches would ruin that perfect face."

"Thank you," she giggled. _I continued to look at her curiously_.

"I'll heal myself," she agreed. "Please don't be angry with me."

"Raven!" Robin yelled. "We need to talk… NOW!"

Surprisingly, Raven ran away crying. Cy and Robin were as amazed as I was.

"Nice job, Bird Boy," I snapped at our leader. He glared in return.

"I shall speak with our weeping friend," Starfire offered.

"Is your relationship with Rae going to keep her head out of the battle?" snapped Robin. "Starfire could've been hurt, too."

"Drop it, Robin," I warned. "This isn't my fault."

"He's right, Robin," Cy hastened to my defense. "I'm guessing this isn't really Raven."

"What?" I asked confused.

"I can explain," said Starfire, coming up behind us. She was holding a weeping Raven by the hand.

"This is Raven," the alien princess explained. "Yet it is not Raven."

"It is, or it isn't, Star," Robin groused.

"It has to be one of her Emotions," Cy told us. "Am I right?"

"Tell them," Starfire ordered our frightened magic-girl.

"I'm Raven/Love," she shrugged. "Raven put me in charge to try and attract Beast Boy. I'm sorry, but fighting is unnatural to me. It was easier when B.B. was in danger."

"Where is 'our' Raven?" Robin asked.

"Nevermore," she sighed. "I guess I'm demoted back to the Second Team, eh?"

"Perhaps it would be best to put Friend Raven in charge again," Star said gently.

"One request," Gar said, touching Love's hand gently. "I'm going to Nevermore with you. I think I need to say some things to Rae."

"Maybe the three of us will stay away from the Tower for awhile," our Tamaran Princess suggested. "You and Raven need time to do the talking, I think."

"We do?" Robin asked.

"Yes, Richard. We do," Star said firmly. He nodded helplessly. It was no use arguing when she was in this state of mind.

_Next: a shorter chapter featuring Beast Boy in Nevermore._


	11. Chapter 11

This is fanfiction

This is fanfiction. I don't own Teen Titans, DC Comics, Cartoon Network, or the characters in my story. 

_Thank you for the kind reviews. I want to reiterate my 'take' on the Teen Titans. My characters are a little older than the ones on the cartoon. I'm also a big fan of the comic book, and use situations from that world. I also enjoy the addition of Kid Flash, Jinx, Superboy, and Wonder Girl to my stories. _

Titan Down: The Fall of Garfield Logan

A fanfiction story by Lar Lindor

_End of Chapter Ten_

_"This is Raven," the alien princess explained. "Yet it is not Raven."_

_"It is, or it isn't, Star," Robin groused._

_"It has to be one of her Emotions," Cy told us. "Am I right?"_

_"Tell them," Starfire ordered our frightened magic-girl._

_"I'm Raven/Love," she shrugged. "Raven put me in charge to try and attract Beast Boy. I'm sorry, but fighting is unnatural to me. It was easier when B.B. was in danger."_

_"Where is 'our' Raven?" Robin asked._

_"Nevermore," she sighed. "I guess I'm demoted back to the Second Team, eh?"_

_"Perhaps it would be best to put Friend Raven in charge again," Star said gently._

_"One request," Gar said, touching Love's hand gently. "Let me go to Nevermore with you. I think I need to say some things to Rae."_

_"Maybe the three of us will stay away from the Tower for awhile," our Tamaran Princess suggested. "You and Raven need time to do the talking, I think."_

_"We do?" Robin asked. _

_"Yes, Richard. We do," Star said firmly. He nodded helplessly. It was no use arguing when she was in this state of mind._

Chapter Eleven: Garfield in Nevermore

Raven's perspective:

I was not watching the battle, having located a library in Nevermore. I'd never seen this particular area before.

"Why not read for awhile?" I asked myself. "After all, Azar knows when I'll get out of here."

Knowledge cleared her throat as she joined me. "I see you found the library," she stated unnecessarily.

"Yes," I shrugged. "There are some good books in here. How did this library come to exist?"

"Good question," Knowledge admitted. "I'm afraid I don't know the answer."

Rude walked in, eating a sandwich. The Emotions don't _have_ to eat, but they do seem to enjoy it. "Hey, Rae," she smirked, "Hey, Know-it-all."

"Oh, hello, Rude and Rage," I said dispassionately. Knowledge grunted.

Meanwhile…From Beast Boy's perspective

_Whoa, Rae had sent Love to attract me. I'm flattered. Now I have to decide how to handle this. I have no doubts that I'm attracted to Rae. I mean-how can I not be? The girl is sizzling hot. _

It is not that easy, though. Two issues trouble me still. One, I have some doubts that Raven and I can maintain a relationship. We're such different people. If we start dating and then break up…well, it could be a disaster. One or both of us would probably end up leaving the Titans.

The other issue is about her character. What kind of girl goes after a guy like Robin when he was so obviously taken? That bothers me a lot. I thought she was so smart, but then she does something so very dumb. I need to understand her better, I guess.

Vic knew I liked Raven. He figured it out all by himself. I guess everyone knew I was crushing on Raven except for Raven herself. I finally gave up on her, and now the situation is upside down. Now I'm the one with doubts, and it seems she likes me.

"My fellow Emotions! I call you to me," Love/Raven cried.

"Showtime," I gulped.

_Author's note:green robes (Brave), gray (Timid), pink (Happy), red (Rage), orange (Rude), yellow (Knowledge), usually purple not white (Love), brown (Fear), burgundy (Lust), and either white or blue, but now colorless (the real Raven)._

"Oh, swell," a red robed Raven rolled her eyes, "it's Lovey-Dovey, and Mr. Green Jeans."

"That's Rage," Love informed me. "Ignore her-we all do."

Next up was a Raven clad in orange. "Hey, I was looking for an opponent burping the alphabet. How about you, Greenie?"

"Maybe later, uh, Rude, right?" I guessed.

"That's my name, Babycakes," she responded. "Don't wear it out."

"Love, welcome back!" The pink one yelled. "Garfield, it is good to see you again!" I'm sure this is Happy. She drew Love and I into a group hug. Yep, this is definitely Happy.

Green, Gray, and Brown soon joined us. Only the Green-wearing Raven spoke, "Hey, Sexy, have you missed me?"

"Brave, Timid, and Fear," Love intoned as she pointed to each.

Finally, Yellow, and Burgundy appeared along with a Raven whose robes were rather colorless and drab.

"I've been expecting this," Yellow/Knowledge asserted.

"Whoa, I like this one," Burgundy Robes leered. "Are you all green under that tight uniform? Come to my room, and I'll check for myself."

Stunned, I hid behind Love. This one scared me.

"Lust, you have returned," Love snarled. "I'm glad to see you still have no class."

The colorless Raven stepped forward boldly. "You're not wanted here, Lust. Take off before you come down with a bad case of bruises."

"Ooo, Tough Girl," Lust sneered. "May I remind you that you're no better than me now-if you ever were?"

"You are a part of me, I must remind you. You're a part of me I'm not very proud of, Lust. Frankly, I don't want or need you," the colorless Raven snapped.

Lust tried to intimidate what I'm guessing is our 'real' Raven. However, Lust was the first to back down. "I'm…leaving…at least for now," she whispered. She walked away quickly.

"Rae?" I called. The triumphant woman looked at me and nodded. "Can we talk?"

"Love, I believe it is time," Knowledge asserted. She nodded.

"I choose you," Love decided, "return to your natural place, True Raven." Instantly, Love's robes turned purple, and the 'real' Rae returned to her white garments.

She walked away, but then motioned for me to follow. Soon we found ourselves by a peaceful waterfall. It was a perfect place to talk. We sat down facing each other.

Switch to Raven's perspective:

"This is awkward, Garfield," I said. "I've done some many things I'm embarrassed or ashamed about."

"None of us are perfect, Rae," I countered.

"It was foolish to send Love to attract you," I sighed.

"It was only foolish because I've always been attracted to you," Gar smiled. "You're a beautiful girl, Raven."

I felt my cheeks get warm. I wasn't sure how to respond. I'm so awkward socially!

"Watching Love reminded me how kind and good you can be," he assured me. "If you want to try dating though…"

"I do," I whispered.

"I need to know YOUR feelings. I dunno, Rae. I'm crazy about you on one hand, but I'm scared too."

"Does it help that I'm scared as well?" I tried.

"Maybe," he decided. "Do you think we can…y'know… tolerate each other? We don't have the best history, you know."

"I thought I wanted a strong leader type, like Robin," I confessed. "What I found that I need is someone…like you. You balance me out, Garfield Logan. It isn't about being opposites-it is about bringing the best out of each other."

"Being with you makes me want to be smarter," he frowned. "Is that what you're talking about?" I nodded enthusiastically.

"I find it so easy to sink into Darkness: that is my demon heritage," I continued. "You remind me I'm half human too. You've helped me embrace Light."

"I just want you to enjoy stuff, Rae," he said quietly. "It's so cool when you smile, or laugh."

"You've never given up on me, Gar," I smiled slowly. "I can't tell you how much I've appreciate that."

"I did give up on you, Rae," he sighed. "After Tokyo…"

"Hush," I said. "We've both made mistakes. All I know is what all your visitors said when you were…in that coma. They reminded me you are a great person, and what a catch you are. I thought about my life without you in it, and… I need you around, Mr. Logan."

"What if we can't make it work?" he said sadly.

"We beat my dad, Gar. We've saved the world a few times. We've done a whole lot of good. Critics said we're just teenagers. Nobody believed in us, except for us. The odds may be stacked against you and me, but we've beat the odds before. Titans trust each other-that's what keeps our team going."

"Yes, I can trust you. You're right-about a lot of things. Who else can I trust like I trust you?" Gar asked sweetly.

"So?" I asked. "Where do we go from here?"

"Want to go out with me?" he asked cheekily. "I'm in if you're in."

"Damned straight," I grinned. "Raven and Beast Boy against the world?"

"Yeah," he snickered, kissing me tenderly. "You and me against the world."

_It isn't over yet. I have at least one chapter left-maybe two. Hope you enjoyed. Please review it if you read it. I'll update soon._

_Lar_


	12. Chapter 12

This is fanfiction

This is fanfiction. I don't own Teen Titans, DC Comics, Cartoon Network, or the characters in my story. 

_Thank you for the kind reviews. I want to reiterate my 'take' on the Teen Titans. My characters are a little older than the ones on the cartoon. I'm also a big fan of the comic book, and use situations from that world. I also enjoy the addition of Kid Flash, Jinx, Superboy, and Wonder Girl to my stories. _

Titan Down: The Fall of Garfield Logan

A fanfiction story by Lar Lindor

Chapter Twelve: Cessation of Part One

The Story known as Titan Down: The Fall of Garfield Logan is now complete. The name no longer seems appropriate, as Gar is no longer fallen or down. However, this does not mean the story is complete. I will be starting Titan Recovers: The Rising of Gar and Raven this week. The Sequel deals specifically with the relationship of my favorite Teen Titans.

Let me say once again how I appreciate your reviews. I am encouraged to keep writing, and I learn from your (polite) suggestions/critiques.

Lar


End file.
